


Breaking the Ice

by exhaustedwerewolf



Series: 30 Day Post Challenge [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Relationship, let them rest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:52:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8568538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhaustedwerewolf/pseuds/exhaustedwerewolf
Summary: The Paladins spend a much needed day off at the rink, but it's Keith's first time on the ice.





	

The paladins chattered excitedly, leaning against the barrier, voices raised over the rumbling of the ice resurfacer and the tinny festive music. Golden lights were hung around the room and twinkled charmingly, and a decorated tree stood in the centre of the rink, its tip almost grazing the ceiling.

Allura turned to Shiro with a smile, though she was tugging absently at the woollen hat covering the tips of her ears.

“Are you sure about this?” She inquired seriously, as if she was asking him about a training regimen or a battle strategy.

He placed his right hand on hers, and she felt her worry recede, curling her fingers to hold his hand, despite the cold.

“It’ll be fun.” He replied, returning the smile. “You’ll blend in fine- it’s almost empty, anyway. Besides,” He shot a glance at the rest of his team, warmth evident in his expression. “I think they need the break.”

Hunk and Pidge were laughing brightly with Coran, who was efficiently disguised with earmuffs and waddling around ineffectually in his skates.

A few feet away, Keith stood, breathing in the cool, sharp scent of the rink, relieved to drop his guard for once. Beside him, Lance was practically bouncing in quiet anticipation, leaning over the railing like a puppy anxious for a walk.

 

  
At long last, the buzzer sounded, and the paladins spilled out onto the ice. Shiro escorted Allura, attentive at first, but it quickly became clear that she didn’t need his help- within a minute she’d dropped his hand to pick up speed, leaving him racing after her, grinning.

Coran was treated with less cordiality, half-dragged by Hunk and half-pushed from behind by Pidge, and soon he was whizzing around with one pilot on either side of him, practically being held up.

Keith hung by the gate, and his eyes drifted to Lance, already passing him by after his first circuit, the blades of his skates scraping rhythmically as he glided. Keith took a moment, closed his eyes to focus. _It can’t be that hard, right?_ He thought to himself, drawing a steadying breath, and trying to work up the nerve to let go of the railing.

 

  
“Keith?” Lance’s voice was entirely too close. Startled, he stumbled sideways, and he spent a good few seconds scrambling madly for purchase before he half fell, only saving himself from a graceless landing by catching hold of the barrier.

“Yeah?” He tried for nonchalance, but it was pretty hard to achieve when he was holding stock still to avoid losing his grip, contorted awkwardly. Lance held out a hand, and Keith reluctantly allowed the blue paladin to pull him to his feet before he let go. Immediately, he began to slip again, and threw his arms out, wind milling them wildly before finding his balance again.

“Wow.” said Lance. “You are _terrible_ at this.”

“Oh, really? I hadn’t noticed.” Keith retorted through clenched teeth, inwardly praying he wasn’t actually going to fall again. His legs were drifting, ever so gradually, further apart. Lance snorted.

“Man, you look like Bambi.” He shook his head, amused. “Well, it’s obviously your first time, so of course you’re going to be pretty awful, duh.” Lance linked his fingers behind his head nonchalantly.

“It’s Allura’s first time.” Keith pointed out, jutting his chin in the direction of the princess who was now attempting pirouettes, scarf and hair flying, as Shiro looked on awestruck. Lance looked unsurprised.

“Yeah, well, Allura doesn’t count. Anyway,” he held out his arm, and Keith blinked at it in confusion before his gaze traveled up to Lance's face. “What? Are you planning to just clutch to the side for an hour?”

“I don’t need you to hold my hand-!“ Keith began incredulously, but he forgot where he was and his indignant gesticulations unbalanced him. This time it was Lance who saved him, and not the barrier.

“Don’t need my help, eh?” Lance asked, wiggling his eyebrows as he propped Keith back up.

“Shut up.” Keith muttered, now gripping his hand so fiercely his arm was shaking.

“Alright, first thing you need to know is you don’t try to walk. Push out with your feet, in like, a V-Shape,” he paused, looking around and pointed with his free hand. “See, like Pidge is doing?”

Keith nodded, but made no attempt to move.

“And don’t be so tense. Relax a little, just go for it. Aren’t you supposed to be the no-inhibitions guy?”

“Fine, let’s go then, _Mr McClain_.” Without warning, Keith took off- probably a little slower than he’d hoped, but the momentary flash of surprise on Lance’s face was still worth it.

 

  
After their fourth lap, the pair had picked up speed, and Keith was beginning to loosen his grasp on Lance’s arm. In fact, he was almost beginning to enjoy himself- the haze of lights and colours was just slightly reminiscent of flying, and occasional glimpses of Shiro and Allura, or Coran being towed along by Hunk, were just beginning to lull him into a sense of security. But when Lance said;

  
“I’m letting go, okay?” and coasted slowly away, Keith couldn’t help himself from panicking.

  
“What, why?!”

  
“It’s easier on your own.” Lance assured him, keeping pace perfectly. The alarm had broken Keith’s tempo, so he added, “It’s easier if you go faster, too.” He swerved around gracefully, manoeuvring so that he was about a metre ahead of Keith, skating backwards- backwards - with his arms clasped casually behind his back, still grinning. “If you fall, I’ll catch you.”

  
“Oh, great, I feel so much better.” Keith botched a stroke and faltered momentarily, but was able to recover, so long as he kept his eyes on the ice. The scratches on the surface soared by in a blur of grey and white.

  
“See? You’re doing just fine.”

  
“Shut up a second.” Keith shot back. At that moment, Pidge and Allura materialized on his left, skating along in paralell.

  
“Keith! You’re doing so well.” Allura praised him, changing places with Pidge with practiced grace.

  
“Thanks.” He muttered, eyes still trained to the floor.

  
“Uh, Lance?” Pidge asked, head tilted just a fraction to the side.

  
“Yes, it’s all down to me. He hasn’t thanked me yet, but I’m sure he’s very grateful, right Keith?”

  
“Lance.” Pidge repeated, and some quality of urgency in the word made Keith’s blood run cold. He looked up, and his mouth fell open in horror as he saw what Pidge had beheld.

  
“ _Of course_ , I can help with your skating Pidge-“

  
“Lance!” Keith almost shouted, “Quick, tell me how to st-!“

  
But it was too late. Lance collided backwards with the barrier, and a helpless Keith had only time to screw shut his eyes before he followed a moment later, slamming into his “instructor.”

  
“I hate you.” His words were muffled in Lance’s coat.

  
“That’s fair.” Lance replied resignedly, his head spinning as he regained focus on the ceiling.


End file.
